


When the Football Star fell for the Angel with the Perfect Voice

by NtheDemon



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae is life, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Markson, Established Yubam, Falling In Love, Gymnast Mark, Jock JB, Jock Jackson, Junior Jinyoung, Junior Youngjae, M/M, Nerd BamBam, New Student Youngjae, Senior JB, Senior Jackson, Senior Mark, Silly Yugyeom, Singer JB, Singer Jinyoung, Singer Youngjae, Smitten JB, Sophomore BamBam, Sophomore Yugyeom, Theater Jinyoung, shy youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: Jaebum Im was one of the most popular guys at their high school, being one of the football stars, many wanted to just be close to him. He was good looking but kind and sweet, he had many friends in the school, but he had a group of close friends since grade school. Everything in JB's world was going wonderfully, he was looking to his future, going to college and finding himself. What he didn't expect was falling in love with a new student that came to his school in the middle of the year.





	1. Golden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> 2jae are freaking adorable! They really are, so I decided to do a High School AU for them! Hope you all enjoy!

Jaebum Im was a senior and the quarterback for the football team, many looked up to him not because he was popular but because he was a kind and sweet person. He helped those that needed it, he would go out of his way to make sure someone was okay, and he would protect those that needed it. JB had many friends, many that went out of their way to say hello, but he really had a small group of close friends that he trusted with everything he was. Mark, Jackson, and Jinyoung had been his friends since grade school and then when they reached middle school they had met BamBam and Yugyeom, since then the six of them have been inseparable. JB was happy and he knew his future looked bright so he spent his senior year looking forward to college and what he wanted in life, he didn't expect to fall in love his senior year, with a brand new student that just started.

it was a day just like any other, JB was being pulled by Jinyoung into their chorus class, he was still not sure how he got talked into taking the class but here he was. He had enjoyed singing but it was never a passion for him until he met Jinyoung and they grew closer as friends and sang together. "Get that look off your face hyung, we get to pick our solo pieces today!" Jinyoung, who was usually grumpy in the morning, was bouncing next to him and all he could do was roll his eyes but follow his friend to their seats. From what it looked like, it was going to be just another regular day, until class was about to start and the most beautiful guy JB had ever seen in his entire life walked into the room. He stopped mid sentence with Jinyoung to watch the person he had never seen before make his way to their teacher. "Your drooling JB." Was whispered in his ear and he had to stop looking at the new student to glare at his friend. Jinyoung didn't even look a little bit repentant and just giggled into his hand so JB turned back to the angel that was being introduced by the teacher. "Alright everyone before we pick our solo pieces, I need to introduce our newest student to the class, this is Youngjae Choi. And as I told him, he will sing a small something for us so we can see where he is. Youngjae whenever you are ready." 

When the boy with perfect golden brown hair cleared his throat, JB literally felt himself move to the edge of his seat and regardless of the giggling he heard from his left by Jinyoung, his entire attention was on Youngjae. Once Youngjae started singing, the entire room shut up, everyone listened wide eyed at the amazing voice that came from the boy that was fidgeting. When he was finished, everyone clapped, including JB who had to smile when a light pink fell on Youngjae's cheeks as he bowed for the class. The teacher went right to him and started talking excitedly about his voice, the quarterback sat back in his chair, still watching the other. "Wow, that was truly amazing, like seriously." Jinyoung seemed in awe just like he was. When class started again, the teacher guided Youngjae to JB and Jinyoung who were trying to figure out their solo pieces. "JB and Jinyoung, can you look after Youngjae? He is in his junior year." She turned to the student, "Jinyoung is in your year and one of the best actors in the theater progrom and JB is our school's quarterback so if you have any issues they will help you." Both boys nodded their heads at her description of them, which seemed to make her happy, so she left the new student with the other two.

"You.. you don't have to talk to me... I will figure stuff out.." Youngjae all but stuttered out which made JB's heart clench and he wanted to reach out and hold the other's hand. Jinyoung gave the new student a soft smile and shook his head, "Nonsense, we don't mind one single bit helping you, and since we are in the same year it is only natural that we become friends." JB tried not to frown at his friend's tone, he sounded like he was flirting which didn't sit well with him, but he just looked between them before clearing his throat and he tried his best to not blush when Youngjae's full attention was on him. "And I may be in a year above you but I don't mind helping you with whatever you need." The smile that came onto the other's face made JB blush himself and look down at his hands trying to control himself and ignore Jinyoung's soft laughter that he knew was aimed at him. "Thank you both so much! It is so nice having such kind people willing to help me!" Youngjae's tone was so bright and happy that JB really had to let out a huff of breath, how was one person so perfect?

Class was sheer torture for JB, Youngjae turned out to be as funny as he was attractive and no matter what he was doing, he had JB ensnared the entire time. Giggling at his new friends, Youngjae waved and ran off to his locker for his next class, leaving JB staring after him and Jinyoung who had a grin that meant nothing good for JB. "Man you have it bad!" The senior just turned and tried to walk away from his friend but he kept up easily, so he started thinking about what he did in a past life to deserve this torture. He walked to his own locker to get out the books he needed for his next class, looking back at one of his best friends who was staring at him like a chesire cat. "Don't worry JB, I will take excellent care of Youngjae." His tone and the wink he used made JB's teeth set on edge but he really couldn't say anything, but he watched Jinyoung skip off and he couldn't stop the groan that came out.

Already he could tell that this year wasn't going to be like he had originally planned.... 


	2. Bright Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a solid two weeks since Youngjae Choi came to their school and shook JB's entire world up. The junior had been welcomed into his group of friends which JB was thrilled about but the senior was starting to have feelings for the perfect angel with a bright smile, and he had no idea how to deal with it.
> 
> Insert Mark and Jackson who make his crush.. so so much worse...

JB wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle his best friends or thank them, since Youngjae came to the school two weeks ago, Jinyoung and the others welcomed him into their small group with open arms. He was proud that each of them took to the new guy so well, like he was always meant to be the seventh member of their little group, and how he interacted with the others.. Youngjae really did seem like he had always been there. Though it seemed his friends liked to watch him struggle because they would always make sure he sat next to Youngjae whenever possible. Though it seemed the junior was completely unaware about the havoc he was causing JB, he was pretty sure that the other singer was just friendly, but his small crush was getting bigger and he had no idea what to do.

Mark and Jackson found him just staring into his locker, he was trying to get his thoughts straight before his next class, the class he had with Youngjae, and thanks to Jinyoung being a diva who had a sunburn and had to stay at home, he was going to be all alone. "Ya know he isn't in there right?" Came Mark's chipper voice at his left and a throaty chuckle came on his right. He really loved his friends, he did, but if he could kill them and get away with it... he would make an example out of one or two of them. "Who?" JB croaked out even though all three of them knew the answer to that question, he reached in and grabbed his music sheets before closing the locker and tried to turn from his friends but they just followed him. "Can't you two just go make out or something? Why are you following me?" Seriously, he may have to strangle someone today, the couple just grinned at him and shook their heads. "Jinyoung wanted us to make sure you didn't chicken out and skip your singing class." JB groaned loudly, even when that pain in the ass wasn't in school, he was still making JB's life even more annoying. "I can't skip, we have solo work to do..." That seemed to make Jackson giggle more, and JB had to count to ten before he reached out and smacked one of them.

Before anything else could be said, Mark grinned his shark grin and looked directly in front of them, Youngjae was talking to their teacher with his brilliant smile on his face. The junior seemed to realize that they were standing there and made his way over to the three of them looking very happy, JB had to remember how to breathe properly because Youngjae really was breathtaking. "Good morning!" Youngjae said happily, and before JB could say good morning also, Jackson interrupted him. "Morning Jae, can you do us a favor?" The other nodded twice and looked happy to do something for the older student, "Wonderful, can you make sure JB works on his singing? He just told us that he was worried about his solo so it would be amazing if you could look after him for us." JB was going to make damn sure Jackson would be the tackle dummy at practice later for doing this to him. Youngjae seemed to take his words seriously because he nodded once and reached out to hold JB's hand, "I will make sure I help him, don't worry about it." His friends gave rather Cheshire looking grins before thanking their friend and running away before JB could get to them.

Youngjae pulled him into the classroom and wouldn't let go of his hand until they were at their seats, JB had to try and control his blush from being this close to Youngjae, he didn't need to make the other one aware that he had a crush. Once they were settled, JB put his items underneath his chair and looked at his music to try and control his nerves. How was it possible this one person could do this amount of damage to him? He wasn't even sure Youngjae realized how he came off or how many saw him because he treated everyone the exact same. "JB why are you worried about your solo? Your voice is truly one of the best that I have heard.." The junior sounded concerned which made JB mentally note that Jackson was now going to run the track with no shoes for this. Clearing his throat some, he licked his lips nervously, "Thanks Jae but I don't do to well in front of a crowd watching me." That seemed to make the other singer giggled, "But you can play football?" JB let out a soft chuckle, "Well when I play, I am wearing a helmet and don't see everyone looking at me." His crush grinned and nodded, "I can understand, but I can help you if you want, do you want to meet after school tomorrow? I would actually like your help with mine if you don't mind? I would have asked Jinyoung but something tells me that I would just hear about how great he is." That made a deep laugh come from JB, even in the short amount of time had pinpointed Jinyoung's personality. Clearing his throat some, he bit his bottom lip before nodding his head, "Yeah.. umm I don't mind helping you and it would be nice to get some help with mine." The other smiled happily and they went back to work on their songs, well Youngjae did, JB was to busy trying not to freak out about spending alone time with Youngjae.

After class, Youngjae waved at him before dashing off to his locker and his next class, and when he walked to his locker he wasn't the least bit shocked seeing Mark and Jackson there. "Sooo.. how did it go?" Mark asked with laughter in his voice and his boyfriend smiled brightly, "First off both of you can walk off a dock, and secondly he asked me if I wanted to spend time with him after school tomorrow.. to work on our songs.." He tried hard to not blush while he said that, he knew Youngjae probably thought it was nothing more than asking his friend over to work on music but JB was having a slight meltdown about being that close to him. Jackson cheered loudly and Mark clapped which made JB blush more. "Shut up and go to class, you both have given me a big enough headache." The couple grinned happily at him and decided to leave their friend alone. How was he possibly going to handle an entire afternoon with Youngjae... just him....

The rest of the day flew by and before JB knew it, it was after school the following day, and he waited for Youngjae so they could practice together. He was nervous, of course he was, he wouldn't have his friends around him to help him talk to his crush. He tried to make sure he dressed nice, he wore black jeans and a white tshirt over it, with his black leather jacket. BamBam and Yugyeom told him that he needed to wear things like that more often because he was probably going to give Youngjae a heart attack with how good looking he was. Before he could let his thoughts go any further, his angel walked into the sunlight, and JB could have sworn he really did see wings appear but when the junior saw him, his smile made the outside that much brighter. "Your here!" Youngjae exclaimed happily, which made JB tilt his head, "Did you think I wouldn't?" He was met with a head tilt and a soft giggle, "I hoped you would but you seem to have a lot on your mind so I didn't want to bother you." If he only knew that the thing on his mind was Youngjae himself, "I want to work with you with our songs, you are the best singer in the class so it is an honor to work with you." That brought a blush on Youngjae's face and he giggled into his hand, "Thanks.. well do you want to go to the music room? I already asked the teacher and she said we can go in there for however long we need." JB nodded his head and followed after the very excited Youngjae.

It was an hour into practicing and both were taking a break to rest their vocal cords for a bit, they were talking softly together, and JB found out more about the guy that he couldn't stop thinking about. Youngjae was a funny guy who loved Disney movies and stuffed animals, he loved to read and has been singing since he was able to talk. JB told him about him, which made Youngjae lean in close to him so they didn't have to strain their voices. The more JB was learning the more his feelings for Youngjae were getting bigger. As they talked, the junior moved closer until every time he got excited about something, he would touch JB's thigh and smile at him. He wasn't sure why he did what he did... he wasn't sure why he couldn't stop but when Youngjae leaned in to tell him something, JB leaned in also and capture his lips is a soft kiss.

Seeming to come back to himself after hearing Youngjae gasp, JB moved away quickly and stood, "I am so sorry.. I am..." Before anything else could be said, JB ran out of the room leaving his music sheets on the stand, and leaving Youngjae alone. He didn't see the other singer touch his lips with trembling fingers and a soft smile cross his face. He didn't see the blush that was on his perfect cheeks... all he could do was run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O What did JB do....


	3. Tarnished Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did he do?! Why did he have to go and kiss Youngjae?!
> 
> JB was slowly losing it, luckily it was the weekend, so all he did was hide in his house trying desperately to ignore the many calls from his friends.. and from Youngjae. What was he going to do?

Dodging texts and phone calls from one friend was hard, but from five friends, JB was starting to lose his mind. He had been avoiding all of his friends since he gave into his feelings and kissed Youngjae. Clearly the others either heard about it, or Youngjae himself told them, and since then he had gotten so many phone calls and texts that he didn't answer. He was still shocked that he did what he did, he was better at controlling his feelings better than what he had, and now what was he going to do. Leaning back on his bed, he heard his phone vibrate next to his head, and when he reached for it to turn it off.. he saw Jinyoung's name. Knowing that he would just keep calling until JB answered, so he might as well get it over with.

"What?" JB gruffed out and clearly that was the wrong way to answer a phone, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Jinyoung screeched at him, "If you are gonna yell at me then I am going to hang up." JB merely stated, he was beating himself up enough, he didn't need Jinyoung doing the same thing, "I dare you, you know damn well I will come over and do this face to face." That made the football player let out a loud sigh, his friend wouldn't hesitate to march into his house and do that. "Fine, go ahead..." Jinyoung let out a huff on the other end, "I know you think I am going to yell at you about kissing and dashing but I am not..." _And why not_ , JB thought, _I have been doing that since the moment my lips touched his_. "Why did you run away?" That was the one question JB didn't think would come out of Jinyoung's mouth, he expected him to yell for doing what he had, but asking why he ran... did he even have an answer for that. "How was I supposed to stay? I couldn't tell him why I did what I did.." He said in a huff of breath, "Jaebum.. you kissed him, I am pretty sure your best kept secret of your ginormous crush is out... what's your next step?" Even though he was alone in his room, JB was blushing brightly, what the hell was he going to do next? "Think about it, dwell on it, but act on it. I will see you tomorrow JB, I expect you to own up to this." And before he could even say anything else, Jinyoung hung up on him leaving him alone once more.

What was he going to do? Youngjae was so sweet and so innocent, he was supposed to be the older boy he could come to for his issues, not for him to grope when he wanted. JB was positive he was being hard on himself but he needed to be, he wasn't proud of what he did, even if he could still feel Youngjae's perfect lips against his own. JB grabbed one of his pillows and put it over his face, knowing he had his music class in the morning with Jinyoung and Youngjae. What was he going to do....

The morning came before JB had wanted it to, his alarm going off, but if he were being honest he was already up trying to think of how to get out of his music class without Jinyoung hunting him down like a dog. But he actually enjoyed the class and he knew for a fact that Youngjae would take high offense about him skipping the class. So up he got out of bed and got ready for school, deciding to wear mainly black just because it matched his mood. After saying goodbye to his mother, off to school he went, trying to think of something that would get him out of talking to any of his friends today. He truly cared for each of them but seeing as how he was going through a personal crisis made JB want to just stay alone.

Of course that never would never work because when he walked up to the entrance of the school, his group of friends were waiting for him, and the ringleader today looked to be Jinyoung who wasn't looking to thrilled once his eyes landed on JB. "Good, thought for a moment, you would chicken out and skip today." JB really hated that tone Jinyoung used when he was feeling superior but he knew that he deserved it. "I have classes I need to be at..." Mark and Jackson snorted at his side when they all made their way into the school. JB wondered if he could still get into college if he committed five acts of murder, well three since the youngest members of the group were merely watching the spectacle than participating.

Getting to his locker was in itself a challenge because it was near Youngjae's who, thankfully, was no where in sight. He grabbed his music pages and put his bag so he didn't have to carry to much, not needing anything to trip over when he did in fact see the other that was already giving him heart issues. Jinyoung didn't say anything to him, which JB wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but they walked to class and when he entered the classroom he felt his heart jump in his chest seeing Youngjae. The younger singer was looking at his music but the look of concentration made JB want to gather him in his arms, how could someone be that perfect and not realize it. Apparently he stopped moving completely because the next thing he knew, Jinyoung was pushing him to his seat, the same seat that was right next to Youngjae who finally looked up noticing them. When JB and Youngjae looked at each other, both blushed brightly but seemed luck was sort of on his side before either could try to say anything, the teacher started class.

"Alright everyone, we are going to begin our solos, I was going to go in alphabetical order but Youngjae had asked if he could go first. So everyone be respectful and give him the attention he deserves." The class clapped while Youngjae made his way to the front, JB couldn't stop looking at him, how could he love someone so deeply... And his eyes widened at that thought, he loved Youngjae. When the music started, JB looked around briefly, it wasn't the same song they practiced together but it was slow and beautiful. Before his heart attack could get any worse, Youngjae began to sing, and all the football player could do was stare in awe at him. The junior's eyes never moved from JB as he sang, never wavered, and JB himself felt like he was going to cry.

"You’re just like a Butterfly  
From afar, I steal glances; if we touch hands, will I lose you?  
You shine in this pitch darkness that is the butterfly effect  
Your light touches, I forget the reality at once

It’s like a wind that gently strokes me  
It’s like a dust that gently drifts along  
You’re there but for some reason, I can’t reach you, stop  
You, who’s like a dream is a butterfly high to me

Untrue Untrue  
You You You

Will you stay by my side  
Will you promise me  
If I let go of your hand, you’ll fly away and break  
I’m scared scared scared of that

Will you stop time  
If this moment passes  
As though it hadn’t happened  
I’m scared scared scared I’ll lose you"

JB couldn't breathe, he felt tears fall from his eyes but all he could do was stare at Youngjae who didn't seem to notice the class was clapping for him. The senior didn't know what to do or even try to say, all he could do was stare at the other. Seeing tears fall from Youngjae's own eyes made JB tense but before he could say or do anything, Youngjae ran from the room leaving the rest of the class stunned but JB had stood from his chair and looked like he wanted to run after the younger singer. He felt Jinyoung touch his hand, "Go Jaebum." Was all the had to hear before he himself ran out of the room to try and find Youngjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae sang Butterfly by BTS to JB.. because the song is beautiful and it fit perfectly.


	4. Hymns of White Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling for someone was hard, realizing that the one that held your heart has feelings for you too... could you have the strength to take the next step?
> 
> JB never thought his senior year of high school, he would not only fall in love with an angel, but the angel would feel the same for him... was it possible for a high schooler to have a stroke in school?

JB had never run out of a class before, he never thought about it, but knowing his angel had run away from him made him want to find him that much more. After fast walking down two hallways, he sees a familiar figure sitting on the steps of theater auditorium, so he stops for a moment studying the other. Youngjae seemed to be trapped in his own thoughts biting his full bottom lip in a nervous action. Even troubled, he was breathtaking. JB cleared his throat and Youngjae sat straight up for a moment before his kind eyes landed on JB. He started to open his mouth, "Jaebum hyung I..." JB held his hand up to stop him, "Please.. let me go first." Youngjae closed his mouth and nodded his head, so the senior took a step closer and let out a soft sigh before sitting next to Youngjae who flinched slightly but didn't move.

"I am sorry, sorry for putting you in this predicament, but here it goes.." JB started staring at his own hands for a moment, trying to get the nerve to actually talk to the one that held his heart. "This is brand new to me, I have liked people sure, but I have never felt this way about someone else. Since you came to this school you have really rocked my entire world and I have been trying to figure out how to deal with this.. how to deal with the feelings that have happened from the moment I met you." JB shook his head and let out a deep sigh, "I have never been in love before so I don't exactl..." Before he could even finish his statement, he felt Youngjae grab him and capture his lips in a sweet kiss. When the junior slowly broke away from the other, JB opened his eyes in awe, seeing Youngjae smiling face and bright blush on his face, "I love you too..." A big grin appeared on JB's face, enough to hurt his jae, but he didn't care because the sweet angel that came into his life loved him back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JB couldn't stop smiling, it was his graduation day, and with Mark and Jackson at his side when names were being called to get their diploma. All he could do was smile brightly, knowing that he now had his future in front of him, knowing he would be the best at whatever he wanted to be. "Im Jaebum." The principal announced and the auditorium went crazy but over the cheers, he swore he heard his boyfriend cheering at the top of his lungs for him. When he got to the stage, and started walking across, his dark eyes moved around until they landed on the bright smile of his love who looked so proud and happy for him. He winked in his direction and blew a kiss before accepting his diploma and walked back to his seat.

Something that wouldn't change for JB was his love for his amazingly sweet boyfriend, since that day that he finally confessed how he felt, they had been together ever since. It had been six amazing months that they walked the halls hand and hand, but now JB was going to college and Youngjae was going to be a senior. But JB wasn't worried about them losing time together, he applied to a college that was close to the high school, and thanks to Youngjae taking advanced classes his junior year meant his senior year was open. After all the names were announced, the principal said a few more things, and then that was it, they were officially graduated students. When JB walked to his friends, all he could do was stare at Youngjae who were smiling brightly at him. He went straight to him and wrapped his arms around his waist before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Slowly breaking a part, both just smiled at each other, "I love you." Was said at the exact same time which made those around them awe at the scene.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was exactly a year later than JB found himself in the same auditorium he was in last year but this time it wasn't for him, this time it was for his best friend and his loving boyfriend. They adjusted well to JB going to college and Youngjae's senior year, they made time for each other and their love only grew stronger. JB knew his entire future was with Youngjae and he knew that the other felt the exact same way. He loved him more than he ever thought possible and being a part of the major things in the younger's life meant everything.

"Choi Youngjae." The prinicipal announced and JB cheered at the top of his lungs for his love who made his way to the stage and when he looked up both locked eyes, Youngjae winked at him and blew him a kiss much like JB did when he was graduating before taking his seat. JB could honestly say that his heart and soul belonged to the singer with the bright smile. When Jinyoung was announced JB cheered for him also, seeing his friend do a dramatic bow that made everyone chuckle. Jinyoung was going to go off to be an actor, which JB knew he would excel at, much like Mark had in their class. Youngjae was already accepted to the same college JB attended, he was going to study music, knowing his voice would get him far. JB was a singer also, so he knew hand in hand meant they could rock the entire world.

When the graduating class was dismissed, JB went to his lover who was looking around for him, when he was spotted Youngjae launched himself to JB's arms who held them open and held his love close. Kissing his lips in a soft kiss, they broke a part, and JB gave Youngjae eskimo kisses that made the younger giggle. Breaking away from him, JB cleared his throat and slowly got to one knee, watching Youngjae gasp and cover his mouth in shock. Pulling out a ring box from his jacket, he reached out to take Youngjae's hand and let out a shaky breath.

"Youngjae since the day I met you, I knew I had found my soulmate, and I knew from that day on that we would walk this world together. You are everything I could ever want in my life and I am hoping that you will allow me to make you happier than you ever thought possible for the rest of your life." JB opened the ring box showing his hopefully fiance the golden ring that was wrapped in music notes. "Youngjae Choi, will you marry me?" JB finally looked up at his love's face who had tears falling from his perfect eyes before he nodded his head with a bright smile on his face, "Yes Jaebum, I will marry you." A big grin broke on JB's face and those around cheered loudly for the couple. JB put the ring on Youngjae's finger, it fit perfectly, and wrapped his arms around him before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

With their future ahead, they knew they could face anything, as long as the had each other hand in hand.


End file.
